Fall of the Knights
by ProudNintendoFan
Summary: Gotham is under siege and Robin calls upon the Teen Titans to help defend it. But Robin himself is undergoing pressure and stress due to the recent events. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

The Joker has finally tired of losing to Batman every time they meet. The battle to determine the fate of Gotham City is about to begin. It is now known that the Joker has led several of Batman's worst enemies in a break out of Arkham Asylum. Since then, they have hijacked hundreds of bombs all over Gotham. Then one day when it all seemed quiet for a change.

They attacked.

Explosions rocked the city, claming many civilian lives. The GCPD led by Commissioner Gordon came to the rescue. But many cops were lost in the ensuing battle; it was only a matter of time until Gotham's Knights led by Batman came to the city's defense. Since then, disaster has occurred. Batgirl has been captured; Nightwing has been wounded with a bullet to the chest and most disturbing of all.

Batman is dead.

The boy wonder, Robin was the only one to emerge unscathed from the battle. Since then, he has done the only thing he can do. He has called upon the Teen Titans to led them into battle against his former adversaries, but with Batgirl's kidnapping, Nightwing's condition and the fall of Batman and of course, his obsession to catch the bad guy, Robin slowly begins to cross the line….


	2. Chapter 1

Alfred Pennyworth, butler to the Wayne Family watched and waited in the cave for any sign of Batman and his team. It came in the form a motorcycle entering through the bridge to the cave. Alfred was partially relieved to see Robin emerge into the cave, riding his R Cycle and on the back was Nightwing, the former Robin. "Alfred." Said Robin, as soon as he parked. "Can you help with Dick? He's been shot."

This news worried Alfred, but he was confident he could treat him. "Of course Master Tim. Where are Master Bruce and Miss Gordon?'

Robin bowed his head sadly. "Barbara's been captured. Ivy wrapped her up in vines and they took her away."

Alfred sighed sadly. "I do hope she's alright. Where is Master Bruce? Trying to rescue her?" There was no answer from the Boy Wonder. "Master Tim?" asked Alfred, half dreading and half anticipating the answer.

"Alfred." The Boy Wonder finally said. "He's gone." Robin took out a mask from his belt, to Alfred's horror it was Batman's mask, stained with blood. Robin stared at the man who had been a father to Bruce ever since his parents were murdered. He collapsed on his knees and began to sob. The only thing Alfred could do was try to comfort him, the way he had comforted Bruce on the night his parents were murdered so many years ago.

Meanwhile at Teen Titans Tower, Raven, the girl with telekinetic powers was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Starfire was watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play their newest video game. "You want to pass me?" mocked Cyborg. "But you can't pass me, you can't… you passed me!"

"Yeah. And I'm about to do more."

"I don't think so." Snarled Cyborg, with determination.

Suddenly the power went off cutting off the video game. "Oh man! I was just about to win!" sulked Beast Boy.

"Wait a minute." Said Raven, who walked over and turned the power back on. "The TV cable just came unplugged." Raven plugged it back in, but instead of the video game, the news came on. "Looks like you two broke the system." She said.

"We interrupt this broadcast for a very shocking story. In Gotham City…"

"Oh! This could be about Robin. I hear he went to Gotham City for the weekend." Said Starfire happily.

"…we have exclusive footage shot by our cameraman of Batman and Robin's latest battle with the Joker."

The scene cut to Robin running down the street, panting as he tried to make his way through the destruction. "I know you told me to take Nightwing back to the cave, but you're gonna need help."

"Um, what shall I ask is going on?" asked Starfire, confused.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Said Cyborg, shrugging.

"Dude, these guys got this at an awesome angle." Said Beast Boy. Raven slapped Beast Boy upside the head.

"Pay attention." She said.

"OK. OK." He said, rubbing his head.

Robin cut the corner to another street where he stopped dead in his tracks. "NO!" he shouted. The camera turned to what looked like Batman falling from the building with a figure who looked like the Joker standing over the building's edge watching and waiting.

"Three… two… one. NOW!" he shouted. Then he started laughing. The side of the building exploded, Robin let out an anguished scream as he was blown back and then the screen went dark.

"ROBIN!" shouted Starfire, standing up. Cyborg grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Calm down Star. We don't know if he's…"

"Titans!" came Robin's voice. "Come to Gotham City, I need your help."

"You man." Said Beast Boy. "We just saw you on TV."

"Yeah what happened?" asked Cyborg.

"Just get here, I'll tell you later." Robin then signed off. The other Titans stood in shock at their leader's quick departure.

"Something's wrong. I can sense it." Said Raven. This statement worried Starfire, most of all.

Meanwhile back at the cave. Robin knelt before Dick Grayson on his medic bed. The crime fighter's costume had been removed and he had been hooked up to a respiratory system. "I'm sorry Dick. I let you get shot by Two-Face, the man who killed my real father. I let Ivy kidnap Barbara. I let Joker kill Batman. I let all of you down." Dick did respond, he was still in a coma. "I'm sorry. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Master Tim?" said Alfred. "Your friends have arrived."

"Thank you Alfred."

"I will stay and watch Master Dick."

Robin walked out of the medic room and into the main area. "Robin!" shouted Starfire. Robin turned and saw his team standing at the entrance to the door however Beast Boy and Cyborg was standing in awe at the cave, Raven had to hit them on the head in order to make them stop. Starfire meanwhile was waving at Robin.

"Get over here. I've got a mission for us." And so he told them the story, everything from Joker's planned breakout of Arkham to Batgirl's kidnapping and them when it came time to tell them of Batman's death, he almost broke down in tears. "I searched for him, and I only found this." He said holding out his mask. He then turned away. Cyborg and Beast Boy had pure looks of shock with their jaws nearly touching the floor. Raven was showing sadness in her eyes, while Starfire was near tears. "So now, I ask of you to help me in this uphill battle, to rescue Batgirl, to save countless innocents, to help me reclaim the city, and to avenge Batman. We must act now. So are you with me or not?"


	3. Chapter 2

"You can be sure that I will assist you in every way possible Robin." Said Starfire.

"I'm in." said Raven

"Count me in too." Said Cyborg.

Everyone looked at Beast Boy. "Oh, uh well I." But after a piercing stare from Raven, he immediately said. "I'm in."

Meanwhile inside the Gotham Clock Tower. The Joker sits inside playing with his deck and on a nearby couch sits Batgirl, bound and gagged; the look in her eyes is that of pure anger. The Joker noticed this.

"Oh do lighten up, Batgirl." Joker using his hands caused his cards to splash in Batgirl's gagged face.

"Mmph." Was her reaction.

"Come on, it's a day to celebrate. Batman's dead. This is the best day in the history of mankind. Don't you agree?"

"MMMPPHHH!" shouted Batgirl. She tugged hard at the ropes that were wrapped around her waist, but they were bound too tightly. Her wrists had been bound behind her and her ankles and thighs had been tied together. A white cloth had been tied over her mouth, but that was the only thing keeping her from cursing at the Joker. How she hated him right now. She wanted nothing more than to strangle this clown.

"Mr. J?" announced Joker's girlfriend, Harley Quinn. "We are ready to eat."

"Great. Croc! Get in here!"

Nobody came. Joker tapped his foot.

"Croc! I'm waiting!" Finally, Killer Croc came running in.

"Uh, sorry Joker. I was uh-"

"Oh never mind where you were. Just take Batgirl into the room." Killer Croc nodded and picked up Batgirl and placed her over his shoulder and carried her into the room. Joker walked with Harley following Croc. "So any news on Commissioner Gordon and his gang of cops?"

"Gee, puddin'." Said Harley, in a sweet tone. "I don't really know."

"Oh well, it's not like the police can do anything really."

Meanwhile at the dinner table. Batgirl was placed at the far end of the long table and tied to her chair by Croc who took his seat.

"Anyway, Harvey. I heard you shot Nightwing." Said Poison Ivy, taking a sip of her drink.

"Just be glad I haven't done the same to you yet. I still owe you for poisoning me a few years ago." Snarled Two-Face.

"Temper, temper Harvey." She said, smiling. Their conservation was interrupted by a whistle, which came from the Joker. The clown's smile was just as wide as ever.

"Come now, I propose a toast. To the death of Batman!" He said raising his glass.

"To the death of Batman!" shouted the other villains. They all took their drink while Batgirl watched, furious with the whole thing.

"Now then, thanks to Pam, we have Batgirl. Thanks to Harvey, Nightwing could be dead. And thanks to me the Bat himself is dead. Now then what about Robin? Did anyone get him?"

The rest of the villains looked at each other and shrugged. The Joker upon realizing that nobody took it upon themselves to get rid of the Boy Wonder. The Joker sighed, but retained his smile. "Who wants to go out and take care of that?"

"I'll do it." Said Ivy, getting up.

"Harley you go with her." Said Joker.

"Me? But Mr. J, I don't think I can do-"

"Come on." Said Ivy, grabbing her by Harley's headwear.

"Whoa!"

Meanwhile back at the cave. Robin sat by Dick's bed. "Come on, Dick fight it!"

"Robin?" said Starfire, walking forward. "You are ok?"

"I'm a long way from ok, Star."

"This is Nightwing… but I thought you were Nightwing in the future I mean."

Robin looked at her strangely. Starfire recalled when she was sucked into the future by a time spanning villain, which caused her to meet a grown up Robin who now called himself Nightwing. "Well maybe what you saw is Dick passed the role of Nightwing to me just as he passed the role of Robin to me." He shrugged.

"Oh that makes sense." She said, beaming. "Robin, are you worried about this Batgirl?"

"Yeah Star. I don't even know if she's alive."

"Is she your sister?"

"She's like one to me. She and I were usually always competing for Batman's attention. I used to be a fun loving crime-fighter, until I formed the Titans; I knew I had to take on a more serious demeanor. My real father was murdered by Two-Face shortly after Batman took me in."

Starfire was about to respond until Cyborg interrupted them. "Yo Robin, a bank's been robbed by some kind of plant lady."

"Let's go." Said Robin, getting up.

Ivy and Harley stood inside the First National Bank, which, was filled with screaming citizens, trying to retain their daily lives after the attack.

"Where is he? It should only take a few explosions like that for him to show up."

"Uh Red." Said Harley.

"Not now Harley." Said Ivy. "I'm trying to think."

"But Red, he's here and he's brought some friends." Ivy turned her head to see Robin standing with the Teen Titans at the doorway.

"Sorry Ivy, but you're making a deposit today." Said Robin.

Ivy and Harley shrugged. "Gee Red, I guess they got us."

"Yeah that's right Harley." Ivy had been holding a house-plant with her. "Maybe they do!" she threw the plant at the Teens. Once the pot shattered, vines broke out from the plant.

"This is something I've never seen before." Said Raven, as the vines started to wrap her up from head to toe. They were doing the same to Starfire, while Robin was struggling as the vines were wrapped around his arms, he tried to pull forward, but they wrapped themselves around each of his legs and pulled him to the floor. Cyborg and Beast Boy were undergoing the same problem.

"Poor Titans. All trussed up and nowhere to go."

"Yo Red, I think there's a river nearby."

"Then you know where we're going." Said Ivy.

Ivy and Harley then shared a high five.

"I think we're in trouble." Said Beast Boy.

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" said Raven, not the least bit happy.

As the 5 Titans were hand above and the lake with their arms bound above them and their legs chained below them they looked at what seemed like a horrible end.

"Now, kids. If you manage to get out of that, I will say I underestimated you." Said Ivy.

"What have you done with Batgirl!" demanded Robin.

"Oh, don't worry she's perfectly fine for now." Responded Ivy.

"She can break free of whatever's holding her…" said Robin.

"I wouldn't count on it." Said Ivy, interrupting him. "She may be good. You may be good. But neither of you are Batman."

"You DARE say his name!" shouted Robin.

"Yo man, calm down." Said Cyborg. "We got like more important things to worry about."

"Yes! Please do not worry about the evil villain Robin, do not be so lobstery!" Said Starfire.

"Uh, Starfire." Said Raven. "For the last it's "crappy"!"

"Oh."

"Later kids!" said Harley, as she cut the chain that get the Titans suspended. Starfire and Beast Boy yelled as they hit the water. Ivy clapped her hands.

"Well that's the end of that." She said. "Let's go Harley."

"Yeah sure Red." Said Harley.

Harley and Ivy got inside Ivy's car and drove out of the area.

"What a day! Huh Red?" said Harley.

"I suppose so." Said Ivy.

Meanwhile out of the water, Robin rose from the water, clenching his fist in anger. "Harley and Ivy. You're first on my list!" he said.

The other Titans followed him out.

"Robin?" asked Starfire. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, man. You did a good job getting us out of our restraints." Complimented Cyborg.

"Everything's fine." Robin lied.

"No, it isn't." said Starfire to herself as Robin walked on ahead of the others.

Meanwhile Joker sat in his hideout. "Oh, it's a great day to be alive." He smiled.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Batman, as the video played over and over when he was apparently blown to pieces once more by the building Joker had blown up.

The Joker screamed with laughter, while tears were rolling down Batgirl's face. Though she could barely make a sound, she wanted nothing more than to curse at the Joker. This clown made her sick down to her heart and soul. She _hated_ him.

"Ah! What a day that was and it was yesterday! I need to watch it again." Joker then played the video again.

Meanwhile the Titans returned to the cave. But before they could get comfortable, Alfred emerged from the medic area.

"Master Tim!" he shouted.

"What is it Alfred?" he said, Alfred sounded afraid.

"It's Master Dick. He's flat lining!"


	4. Chapter 3

As the 5 Titans were hand above and the lake with their arms bound above them and their legs chained below them they looked at what seemed like a horrible end.

"Now, kids. If you manage to get out of that, I will say I underestimated you." Said Ivy.

"What have you done with Batgirl!" demanded Robin.

"Oh, don't worry she's perfectly fine for now." Responded Ivy.

"She can break free of whatever's holding her…" said Robin.

"I wouldn't count on it." Said Ivy, interrupting him. "She may be good. You may be good. But neither of you are Batman."

"You DARE say his name!" shouted Robin.

"Yo man, calm down." Said Cyborg. "We got like more important things to worry about."

"Yes! Please do not worry about the evil villain Robin, do not be so lobstery!" Said Starfire.

"Uh, Starfire." Said Raven. "For the last it's "crappy"!"

"Oh."

"Later kids!" said Harley, as she cut the chain that get the Titans suspended. Starfire and Beast Boy yelled as they hit the water. Ivy clapped her hands.

"Well that's the end of that." She said. "Let's go Harley."

"Yeah sure Red." Said Harley.

Harley and Ivy got inside Ivy's car and drove out of the area.

"What a day! Huh Red?" said Harley.

"I suppose so." Said Ivy.

Meanwhile out of the water, Robin rose from the water, clenching his fist in anger. "Harley and Ivy. You're first on my list!" he said.

The other Titans followed him out.

"Robin?" asked Starfire. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, man. You did a good job getting us out of our restraints." Complimented Cyborg.

"Everything's fine." Robin lied.

"No, it isn't." said Starfire to herself as Robin walked on ahead of the others.

Meanwhile Joker sat in his hideout. "Oh, it's a great day to be alive." He smiled.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Batman, as the video played over and over when he was apparently blown to pieces once more by the building Joker had blown up.

The Joker screamed with laughter, while tears were rolling down Batgirl's face. Though she could barely make a sound, she wanted nothing more than to curse at the Joker. This clown made her sick down to her heart and soul. She _hated_ him.

"Ah! What a day that was and it was yesterday! I need to watch it again." Joker then played the video again.

Meanwhile the Titans returned to the cave. But before they could get comfortable, Alfred emerged from the medic area.

"Master Tim!" he shouted.

"What is it Alfred?" he said, Alfred sounded afraid.

"It's Master Dick. He's flat lining!"


End file.
